Dragon Ball U: Breakout Saga
by SuperSaiyanInfinity
Summary: Dragon Ball U continues. There will be the ultimate villain fusion, and an old villain aqquires incredible strength through absorbtion of an old ally. Rated T for swearing  but it's all from Vegeta, so that's kind of expected. READ ULTAN SAGA FIRST
1. Chapter One: Training

**The Ultimate Saiyan Chronicles: Book Two**

**Chapter One: Training**

**~Mountains~**

Ultan was training in the gravity chamber he had been given by Goku which had been made by Bulam, at SS4, it was just like Vegeta's except its limit is 20,000x Earth's gravity and also served as Ultan's house, with living quarters. Currently it was at 1,000x, which was powerful enough to make Ultan have to actually try to keep upright which was saying something. He had been training for the whole day, and he was almost done. He was about to stop when he felt a power in himself. He was very close to unlocking it. He just had to train harder. _I have to go harder!_ He thought, _come on! Push it! Harder! _"AAAAAAAA!" He shouted as his power climbed and his aura brightly flared and went higher and higher until finally with a blinding flash of light he had transformed. _I think I have become a SS5_. He thought and looked down at his body. He was correct. His hair had become white and waist long, his fur on his torso had become grey, and so had his tail. His aura had become silver, with silver sparks, and silver electricity. His skin was also more reddish. _Hmm… this is interesting._ He thought _I'll try for the next level tomorrow_ He decided and walked to the living quarters and went to sleep.

Ultan woke up in the morning, had some breakfast, and walked out of the gravity chamber/house. He rose into the air thinking _Hmm… What to do? I think I'll just fly around, get some fresh air._ He was flying towards the nearest mountain when he detected a strong, evil power level. He flew towards it to discover a strange creature. Its skin was grey and it was 7 feet tall. It was humanoid, but extremely muscular, thicker, and stockier, with claws, and fangs. It looked at him and roared fiercely. "Humph, are you done yet?" Ultan replied and descended to the ground to fight this beast. It charged at him with such incredibly brute strength that it knocked him back. He flew back up to reassess the creature. _Hmm… it seems to have a energy level stronger then the average human but it seems it relies on it's incredible brute strength. I think I can even the odds some in terms of brute strength. _He thought. Then he transformed into a Legendary Super Saiyan. Now much stronger physically, he charged at the monster and this time could hold against it's strength and stunned it with a light energy blast in the face, and then threw it into the air and annihilated it with a Dragon Flash. _Not much of a challenge._ He thought as he flew back to his house. He entered the gravity chamber and began to train again for the whole day but he didn't make it to SS6 yet so he went to sleep. He trained all day the next day and late in the evening he ascended to SS6. His hair grew down to his waist, and it became golden and his fur became golden too. His aura, sparks, and electricity all became gold as well. _This power is huge! Massive! _He thought _Very impressive!_ He went outside and used Instant Transmission to teleport to an uninhabited solar system. When he got there he checked again to make sure no living things were present. It was obvious that this star was dying, and had toasted the planets around it. Then he shot a single simple ki blast and watched as the sun exploded and engulfed the whole solar system and shone bright enough to outshine the entire galaxy it was in. _Impressive. _He thought and then teleported back to his house. He walked in, went to his room and went to sleep.

Ultan got up out of bed, had breakfast, and walked into the gravity chamber again and began to train again. He repeated this for three days. Then on the fourth day he thought _I should train with someone else, because this doesn't seem to be working. _And went to Goku's house. He walked in and said to Chi-Chi "Is Goku home?" And she replied, "No, he's training with Vegeta, like always." "Alright." He said and teleported to Vegeta, and Goku's energies, which had just, began to flare up. He appeared in front of them and Vegeta asked, "What are you doing here?" irritably and Ultan replied, "I need to train with you two." And Goku cheerfully replied "Okay!" They began to train, punching and kicking and blasting each other. Goku and Vegeta were both using there full powers, but Ultan had to hold back some. They trained for about three hours until Ultan decided he was done for now and promptly left. He teleported to Capsule Corp. and walked in and asked for Bulma. She came down, and he asked her, remember that gravity chamber you made for Goku, that he gave to me?" "Yeah?" She said "Well, is there any way you could maybe make it able to simulate someone to train with?" "I might just be able to do that!" She exclaimed excited at the prospect of a new invention "This could also have dozens of other applications as well, I'll get right on it!" She ran to her laboratory and Ultan teleported back to his house and trained for the rest of the day, the old-fashioned way. When he could train no more he stopped _I'm close, I know it._ He thought, but too tired to continue he went to bed for the night.

**Alright I know this first chapter is boring but I'll make it more interesting later. I'm going to go, (as you can see) into the realm of theoretical SS transformations, and some of the descriptions will be from the Dragon Ball AF Fanon Wiki. Oh and review!**


	2. Chapter Two: Ascensions

_Chapter Two: Ascensions_

Ultan woke up in the morning, and had breakfast. He decided to see if Bulma had completed that invention yet. He found Vegeta and asked him. "What? Oh, that! She said something about not being done yet to me. Now go away!" He said irritated as always. Ultan decided if he wanted to get real progress he would have to go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He flew over to lookout and walked up to Piccolo. "Hey, Piccolo. I need to use the time chamber to train, and it might be for a long time." He said "Okay Ultan, that's fine, nobodies had to train in there for a long time." Piccolo replied. Ultan then walked up to the entrance and walked in. He wasted no time staring at the swirling blue patterns in the distance and immediately began to train vigorously. For two years, the equivalent of two days outside the chamber He trained.

When he walked out he was a SS7. His body fur, aura, hair, lightning, and sparks had all become blue platinum. His hair became like his normal form's. The power was absolutely incredible! No one in the entire universe could even offer up a challenge. He could beat SS4 Gogeta in a matter of seconds. He estimated he was about 30x more powerful, then a SS4. "Just unbelievable." Piccolo said "What are you now?" "I am a SS7." Ultan replied "What! I thought it only went to SS4!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Apparently not." Ultan said calmly "I think I'm going to show Goku and Vegeta." He teleported in front of Goku and Vegeta, who had been training. "What is that!" Goku asked, "The power is incredible! I can't believe it!" Vegeta asked angrily " Yes, what is it! I didn't think it was possible for you to outclass me further, but you've proven me terribly wrong! You're worse then Kakarot! At least I come close to approaching him!" "Calm down Vegeta, I won't answer any questions, with you like that." "Just answer!" Vegeta said "Alright. This is Super Saiyan 7." Ultan answered Goku said "What!" and Vegeta said "How! Then that means… wait, why didn't you tell us about SS5, and SS6!" "I wanted to wait." Ultan replied. "Well thanks a lot! I'm going to the time chamber to train! So are you Kakarot! Goodbye!" Vegeta said still angry and left with Goku, for the lookout. "Huh, touchy." Ultan said and left. He returned to his house, satisfied with his ascension and went to sleep. For three days he trained in the gravity chamber because Goku, and Vegeta were using the time chamber. He then went to the lookout to check if Goku and Vegeta were done yet. He walked up to Piccolo and asked him. Piccolo replied, "I think they're finishing now. Look." He said pointing to the doors to the chamber opening. Goku and Vegeta walked out both ascended to SS6. "Impressive. Good job." Ultan said, Goku replied "Thanks." And Vegeta, irritably, but obviously proud of himself snapped, "Don't patronize me!" "Alright." Ultan said. "You guys want to spar?" Ultan asked and both Vegeta and Goku replied "Alright." They walked into the time chamber and began to spar. Goku launched a 10x Kame-Hame-Ha, but Ultan took it head on going to SS7 and saying, "Is that the best you have?" Goku replied "Not really." And then went 50x Kame-Hame-Ha. Ultan countered that with his 100x Kame-Hame-Ha, but then Goku did a 100xKame-Hame-Ha too! It was close but Ultan blasted him down. He turned to hear Vegeta going "Hyper Final Shine!" and shooting a golden beam at him, which knocked him to the ground. The fight continued like this with Goku and Vegeta throwing out incredible energy attacks but Ultan managing to beat them all. Ultan finally knocked them both to the ground and they were too tired to continue. "I guess that means I win." Ultan said and walked back into the lookout and left for his house. He was tired too so immediately went to sleep.

** Me: Authors note time! I have the 50x and 10x Kame-Hame-Ha's because SS4 Goku has the 10x so the SS5 has a 50x because I thought that made the most sense as the next level up and the SS6 a 100x. I am also trying to come up with a main villain. I have an idea called Shaber (If your really clever you might figure out who this villain is), but if you have a good idea for a villain that will be strong enough to beat Ultan you can tell me in a review. It can be an original character, a fusion of villains, or a villain who somehow becomes more powerful (for this one I need a general idea, how he becomes more powerful). If you have any kind of good idea I could use, or something I have incorrect, review me, and I'll make my best effort to correct, or use it. Or just review to tell me what you think. **

***Vegeta walks in* **

**Vegeta: "It was YOUR idea to have him wait to tell us about his transformations wasn't it! I'LL KILL YOU!" Me: "Holy crap!" *Vegeta chases me around the room and Trunks walks in* ****Me: "Trunks! Get help!" ****Trunks "Dad, again? Really?" and walks out *Vegeta about to catch me and Bulma walks in* ****Bulma: "Vegeta! If you don't stop chasing the author you will be sleeping on the couch for a MONTH!" *****Vegeta stops* "Rgh! You never let me have any fun woman!" *walks out* ****Me: "Phew! That was a close one! Alright glad thats over with, back to writing the next chapter!"**

***Goten walks in* Goten: Hi, do you have any chocolate? I have a sweet tooth." *Goku walks in* Goku: "Hi!" *Pan walks in* Pan: "Hey! How come I'm not in here yet!" Me: *sigh* "No Goten, Hello Goku, and you'll be in the next chapter Pan. Goodbye!" *I push them out* *Chi-Chi walks in* Chi-Chi: "I-" Me: No! Just please let me work!" Chi-Chi: "Hey!" *pulls out Frying Pan of Doom* Me: "Ah, man. You better leave before this gets ugly."**


	3. Chapter Three: Discoveries

**Me: I have finished chapter three, enjoy! *I rub at a big bump on my head and Gohan walks in and looks at my bump* Gohan: You were rude to my mom weren't you. Me: Yup. *Goku walks in* Goku: I heard you guys. I learned that lesson, a long time ago. *Leaves* Gohan: Yeah, my mom can be scary. *Gohan leaves and Bulma walks in* Bulma: I heard you, I think it's hilarious, how Goku, Gohan, and even Vegeta, three of the most powerful people in the universe are terrified of being whacked on the head with a frying pan! Me: Ha-ha my sides are breaking with laughter. Bulma: What did you say! Me: N-Nothing I was just joking. *Bulma leaves* Me: That was close! I didn't feel like seeing if Chi-Chi would be willing to lend her frying pan. Well, read the chapter and don't forgot to review!**

**Chapter Three: Discovery**

Ultan was at the lookout, waiting for Vegeta and Trunks to be done in the time chamber. They had entered yesterday. He started to say something to Piccolo when the doors to the chamber opened. Out walked a still SS6 Vegeta and an Ascended Super Saiyan Trunks. _That's odd. Why would he use Ascended when he has SS2 and probably higher_? _Wait… he's not an Ascended Super Saiyan! His hair's green! But that can only mean one thing… a Legendary Super Saiyan! But Broly is that. Or is he?_ Ultan thought. _Wait I think I have an idea why._ Piccolo said

"Trunks, your hair! It's a Legendary Super Saiyan hair! But Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Goku said

"No way!" Trunks answered

"Well… I don't know how this happened. I was training and I transformed." Everybody looked at Vegeta.

"I don't know." Vegeta said gruffly.

"I have an idea why." Ultan stepped forward

"Well I'm not sure how you are a Legendary SS in the first place but I think I know why Broly seems to be one too. I think Broly isn't a true one. A true one, I'm guessing would probably be able to go to every level of Super Saiyan and go to higher Legendary Super Saiyan levels. But Broly couldn't go any higher then Legendary SS1 or SS1. That's my idea." Vegeta said,

"I guess… maybe." Piccolo's reply was

"I think that makes sense." Goku said

"Umm…" and thought for a while then said

"Yeah I guess that makes sense too." Trunks said,

"This is weird, I'm going to see if I can exit it." He concentrated, and it took a while, but he eventually transformed back. Trunks then said

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I got SS3 too. And Dad brought Mom's Blutz wave generator to grow me a tail, and then used a power ball so I could turn into a Golden Great Ape and become a SS4, which I did." "Congratulations!" Goten, who had just flew by said.

"Thanks." Trunks replied,

"I'm going home now." And he left. Ultan was about to enter the chamber when Pan came flying onto the lookout.

"Hi grandpa! Hi uncle Goten. Hey, is this the guy who you guys defeated a while ago?" She gestured to Ultan

"Yes." Ultan replied, just a little irritated

"And my name is Ultan."

"Well, Hi Ultan. I've got to get back to my homework thought so bye everybody." She said waving goodbye and left.

"Well that was quick." Ultan said and entered the time chamber.

He trained rigorously for about a year inside. He now felt that he was nowhere close to the next level. However he did become considerably stronger. He decided, he was going to train to fully master every transformation he has. However he was going to train himself by doing what you do to achieve Full-Power Super Saiyan. He would simply live in the transformations as long as possible. He exited the chamber and prepared to leave the lookout. Goku, and Goten went in the chamber to train. Ultan left to his house in the mountains and trained normally in the gravity chamber. Then he went to Capsule Corp. to ask Bulma if her invention was complete yet. She told him it was and gave him something to plug into his chamber's mainframe to upgrade it. He went to his house and did that. Then he returned to the lookout to just spend time. He landed to have Goku, challenge him to a sparring match.

"You're out of the chamber already?" Ultan asked and Goku replied

"Yup! Goten is a SS4 now! I borrowed Bulma's Blutz wave thingy from Vegeta and had him tell me how to do the power ball thingy. I want to spar you again!"

"Alright." Ultan agreed and they walked into the time chamber.

"I have a kind of new transformation!" Goku shouted always cheerful,

"Well then?" Ultan asked. Goku began to power up strangely slowly. He went SS, then SS2, but stopped at SS3.

"Hey… wait your slightly different. And your power is much higher. And it's rising." Ultan said. Goku's hair still went down his back and was waist long, but it was more rigid now and the individual spikes in it all pointed up giving it a flame-like appearance. Also his power was rising slowly and didn't seem to be stopping.

"What do you call it?" Ultan asked. Goku replied,

"I think I'll call it True Super Saiyan."

"Why?" Ultan asked and Goku replied again

"I dunno, I just have a feeling."

"How did you achieve it?" Ultan asked,

"I threw the power ball that I used for Goten, but it transformed me, too, except, my fur turned, white instead of golden and I trained in that form for a while. Then I one day when I trained incredibly hard and pushed myself to my very limits I transformed." Goku replied.

"Well it sounds like your Great Ape form was affected by your SS5 to me. And okay, let's spar now" Ultan said and they began to spar.

Goku quickly punched him before Ultan had a chance to ascend higher then SS5, which Goku was currently stronger then. Then he unleashed a volley of kicks and knocked Ultan to the ground. He kicked down towards Ultan's chest but was stopped cold by Ultan grabbing his leg, going SS7 and throwing him away from him. He followed up with a Dragon Flash. Goku charged at him from the smoke left by the attack, but Ultan blocked his punch, and then punched him back in the jaw, then punched him high into the air appeared in front of him and hit him to the ground. Goku ran out of the crater doing a Super Kame-Hame-Ha that knocked Ultan back and did damage to him. Goku was panting and had minor injuries. They began to exchange a volley of kicks and punches, but Ultan knocked Goku, away and flew back_. Hmm… As the fight goes on, his strength and agility, are increasing. I need to win quickly. _Ultan thought. He circled around Goku measuring him up again. He finally decided what to do. He made rapid hand movements, and then held his hands out, shouting

"Energy Drain!" and bolts of bluish lightning streaked out of his fingertips and incredibly fast hit Goku and began to drain his energy. When he was weaker he put his hands to either side

"Big Tree Bang!" He shouted as he put his hands together and a ball of yellow energy shot out towards Goku.

"Alright. I give, you win." Goku said and they went back to the lookout. Goku flew down and got a Senzu bean from Korin. Ultan, being tired went back to his house, went down to SS5 and went to sleep.

**Me: Well that's my chapter. I would appreciate feedback on it. *I look around* Cool! Nobodies around! I can write. *Goku teleports in* Goku: Hi! I heard you! Me: Noooo! Goku: Jeez! *Teleports away* Me: Alright I am writing down in the story "There is a teleport proof force-ield around where I am writing" Alright! No one can bother me now! Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter Four: Again!

**Chapter Four: Again!**

**~HFIL~**

A new ogre, after the Janemba incident, had been assigned to watch the spirit washing machine. He too was young and not paying attention to it. He was listening not to heavy metal, but to rap. _How could of that other guy ever of liked heavy metal?_ He thought _I- _His thought was interrupted by the ground quaking, he turned around to find a gaping hole in the machine _AH! I gotta get outta here!_ He thought quickly and just barely managed to escape. He ran up to King Yemma to tell him what had happened. When he did that King Yemma said

"This is not good! The gates of HFIL will open, and all the evil spirits will be released! Again!" Nearby a stranger in a black robe looked on, pleased.

**~Kami's Lookout~**

Vegeta had just walked out of the Time Chamber, when he felt a massive group of evil energies appear. He said to Piccolo

"Hey! Namek! Did you feel those energies!"

**~Goku's house~**

Goku was watching TV flipping through the channels, when he felt the energies.

"Again! That's the third time! I should file a complaint with King Yemma!" He said and flew to get everybody else.

**~Ultan's house~**

Ultan felt a massive amount of evil energies appear suddenly. He felt Goku moving towards the lookout and went there too.

**~Kami's Lookout~**

Ultan landed by Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo.

"Goten and Trunks are in the time-chamber." Vegeta said gruffly and walked up to the doors, opened them, stuck his head in, and screamed

"GET THE HELL IN HERE!" Goten and Trunks walked out rubbing their ears and saying in sync

"Jeez calm down." Vegeta said

"Rgh! The blasted gates of HFIL have opened again! We have to take care it!" Goten and Trunks nodded and Ultan said

"We should get Gohan and Majuub now." Goku left to go get them, and everybody else headed for East City which was where the dead had appeared.

**~East City~**

They landed and say dead villains rampaging everywhere. Frieza, Cell, and Bojack were about to blast a building, when Vegeta appeared in front "_Humph if I have to do this I might as well have some fun _He thought and said menacingly

"Hehe, you're vacation is over, your one-way ticket back is my FIST!" He rapidly left them all moaning on the ground and Goku said

"Remember, don't kill them, they'll be destroyed forever, and nobody has the right to do that." Goten and Trunks nodded, Piccolo, Ultan, and Vegeta all just said

"Uh-huh yeah whatever." And continued to disable the 'undead'.

In a building nearby, Baby, Super 17, and Broly hid. Baby had managed to make Broly understand if he did what he said, he would be able to pummel 'Kakarot' to his heart's content. They had been preparing for along time in case they ever had a chance to escape and it had come. Their plan was about to be fulfilled. Super 17 had the machines Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero had created. One of them would hone-in on the Dragon Balls, (Currently in an unknown location traveling around the universe with Shenron) and teleport them there. The other would turn Majuub, back into Super Buu. They crept among the ruined building and saw Goku arrive with Majuub, and Gohan. Majuub broke off and went into the building they were in. They jumped him and subdued him, then used the machine. They told Super Buu their plans, but he declined and crept away in another direction,

"Fool." Baby said angrily and turned away. Super Buu walking away had his own plans. He quickly on foot escaped the city and he headed for the Lookout. Nobody saw him sneak into the Hyperbolic time-chamber and begin to train. Meanwhile Baby, Super 17, and Broly activated the second machine. They were instantly teleported to a barren icy world with Shenron passing overhead the Dragon Balls glowing and floating in the air. Baby quickly flew up and caught them.

"Ha! Shenron we have got the Dragon Balls! You must grant our wishes!" He exclaimed as Shenron turned around and growled

"Very well. I will grant you tw-"

"We get it!" Baby interrupted as Shenron looked very angry and Baby continued,

"Our first wish is that we have a Fusion Bracelet, that can fuse four people. Our second wish is that Omega Shenron is brought back to life!" The bracelets appeared and then the Dragon Balls cracked, turned into the Shadow Dragons, and they fused together. Omega Shenron was reborn! He walked forward and they told him

"WE are going to fuse with you and become unstoppable!"

"Very well." He growled back and put on one of the bracelets. Broly, Baby, and Super 17 did the same they suddenly glowed and were pulled together. When the light stopped they were fused. They had the torso of Omega Shenron with Baby's vest on. They had Broly's head and his aura. They had Omega Shenron's feet, and Super 17's arms.

"Haha! I think I'll call myself Shenbroby 17. Now I will crush Goku and Vegeta!" They laughed evilly and went over to the teleportation device and teleported back to East City.

**~East City~**

Goku, and the others were just mopping up the last villains when suddenly a fusion of Baby, Broly, Omega Shenron, and Super 17 appeared in front of them.

"WHAT THE-" Vegeta started to be cut off by Shenbroby 17

"Hehe, now, now Vegeta save the swearing for later." He said maliciously, wagging his finger in the air like a stern schoolteacher

"You'll have plenty of pain to back it up." He grinned evilly.

**Me: Dun-Dun-Dun! I think I did good with that and sorry it took so long, because I had other people hogging the computer, schoolwork and other obstacles to writing, including CERTAIN people who wouldn't let me work! *I turn around and behind me Goku, Pan, Gohan, and Goten all say "Hi. How ya doing?" Me: Rgh.**


	5. Chapter Five: Not Good!

**Chapter Five: Not Good**

Everybody stared at Shenbroby 17, and then suddenly Ultan attacked him. He threw a punch, but Shenbroby easily dodged it, then kicked him in the gut, and blasted him, with an Eraser Gun. Goku and Vegeta both went SS6 and attacked him but were too thrown back. Ultan went to SS7 and volleyed a barrage of kicks and punched then jumped back and used the 500x Kame-Hame-Ha. Shenbroby shrugged it off, and punched through the dust slamming Ultan into a building. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta all attacked him, but failed to overwhelm him. Goku, and Vegeta together, used the 100x Kame-Hame-Ha and the Ultra Shine, which managed to damage Shenbroby. Shenbroby jumped back and threw a Revenge Death Ball Final, then threw a Negative Energy Power Ball after it. The energies collided and the blast was massive. The whole city was instantly vaporized, but Shenbroby still wanted to have fun with Earth's inhabitants so concentrated the blast in a small area. Piccolo, who had been nearby was unconscious, battered, and bleeding. Shenbroby attacked quickly and Ultan was fighting for his life. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all attacked as well, while Goku, and Vegeta, began the Fusion Dance. They were quickly overwhelmed and defeated, only Ultan still fighting. He continued to battle but was knocked back again, and fell unconscious. Goku and Vegeta were interrupted and had to fight again. This continued for a long time, until Goku, and Vegeta, were knocked back again and Shenbroby prepared to kill Goten, and Trunks.

"NOOOO!" Goku, and Vegeta yelled and ascended to SS7 then attacked again. Ultan joined in again and they began to fiercely exchange blows. Goten and Trunks, now SS4, had an idea. They rapidly released all their energy, then suddenly their bodies in order to survive, activated something deep inside, and they transformed into SS5s. They attacked again, and Shenbroby had to step up his attack a notch. Still though he had the advantage and continued to press it. Goku shot a Dragon Fist and Shenbroby easily withstood it. Ultan stepped forward and said,

"I have a better version." He shouted "Hundred Dragons Fist!" and punched upward. A hundred dragons erupted from the ground all charging, at Shenbroby. It did considerable damage, but not nearly enough. Shenbroby jumped forward, and kicked Ultan repeatedly in the face, then jumped back. Vegeta threw a Big Bang attack, and Trunks, a Burning Attack but Shenbroby assumed the same position that Super 17 had when he absorbed energy, then the attacks were absorbed. Everybody looked shocked then, but recovered, as Shenbroby launched another attack, this time a Flaming Death Ball, which they all withstood, then they began to exchange punches and kicks again. He made a Destructo Disk, then threw it at Goten, who dodged it, then retaliated with a Kame-Hame-Ha. It did almost nothing and Shenbroby continued to attack. He grabbed Ultan and threw him into the ground. Ultan flew back up, then suddenly a sword, with a blood red blade, a pitch-black hilt, and the One-Star Black Star Dragon-Ball in its pommel. He charged energy into it, and told Goku, and Vegeta, to distract, Shenbroby. He finished charging energy, and charged shouting

"100x DEATH SWORD!" He stabbed his sword through Shenbroby's chest and the energy stab, continued on for miles in the distance. Shenbroby was knocked back and looked shocked. It had quite an impact on him, but everybody else was in a much more sorry state and there hadn't been a chance to eat any Senzu Beans. Shenbroby suddenly raised his index finger and the ground under Goten, Trunks, and Gohan erupted knocking them unconscious. He then launched an incredibly fierce barrage of attacks on Ultan, continuously knocking him around until finally he punched him the gut, blasted him away, then when he went after him to finish it Ultan suddenly snapped. His aura flared and he began to scream. The ground shook, and he transformed into a SS8. His fur, like his Ultimate Saiyan, became black, and his hair waist-long and red. However his teeth became pointed, he was acting rather maliciously, and there was a big red S on his forehead. He charged at Shenbroby, and had soon, had him at his knees. He with a snarl charged at him to deliver to the killing blow, but Goku, shot an energy beam at Shenbroby, severing the Fusion bracelets and ending the fusion. Ultan surprised turned around and said angrily

"HE WAS MINE!" and charged at Goku, and Vegeta, they suddenly found themselves in a bad position. They fought back but were, like Ultan had been previously, knocked around and beaten. This continued, until Goten, and Gohan regained consciousness, and joined the fight. They held him off for a few seconds allowing Goku, and Vegeta to swallow a few Senzu beans. Ultan then attacked again, pushing them to their very limits. They entered a beam clash, and with Ultan about to win, Goku and Vegeta screamed and ascended to SS9 and overcame Ultan. He dropped to the ground and reverted back to normal. He slowly got up.

"Uhhh… I lost control. Luckily you guys overcame me. I think I need a Senzu Bean." Goku gave him one. They gave one to Goten, Gohan, and Trunks, who had just been waking up. The found Piccolo a few feet away, knocked unconscious by one of the first attacks. They looked around at the decimated city, and couldn't find Majuub.

"Where'd that blasted boy go!" Vegeta exclaimed, looking around. Nobody could find them and they looked all over the planet for the whole day. Finally they went back to the lookout, and Goku said

"Gohan, I think you need to train now. You're now the weakest and we need your help. Look at what happened today. We came very close to losing, and probably dooming the universe." Gohan replied,

"Okay I'll do it tomorrow." He said and everybody left for their homes. Goku stayed and sat down in front of the time-chamber doing something very unusual to him. Thinking over the day's events, and what could have happened to Majuub. Behind him the doors opened and Super Buu looked out and saw Goku, with his guard down. _Yes! I wanted to absorb somebody, but this is better then I hoped!_ He thought and stealthily walked up behind Goku and quietly absorbed him.

**Let me explain something. From SS7 there are actually two possible transformations. Despite being rather misleadingly numbered, SS8 and SS9 are not in a specific number can both be achieved from SS7, however SS9 is stronger (normally.) and SS8 makes the user evil, and can only be exited by the user being defeated. Once again the ONLY transformation in here I thought of is Ultimate Saiyan. AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter Six: Super Buukulo

**Chapter Six: Super Buukulo**

**~Kami's Lookout~**

Super Buu was amazed by the power he gained. If this was how powerful Goku, alone had been, even with all his recent training in the time-chamber, before he wouldn't of stood a chance. But now… He was unstoppable! He looked down at himself. He was wearing Goku's blue shirt, and his baggy pants still had the Majin buckle and belt, but were the yellow color of Goku's. He thought, then said,

"I think I'll call myself, Super Buuku. Yes, I like that name." Apparently he had attracted attention because Piccolo ran in then stopped dead in his tracks shock written across his face. Super Buuku turned and while Piccolo wasn't looking readied himself for absorption. Piccolo recovered and said,

"It doesn't matter, I'll contact the others, and they'll defeat you."

"You're not going to be able to do that." Super Buuku replied.

"How?" Piccolo warily asked then suddenly he was absorbed into Super Buuku's body.

"That's how!" Buuku answered and laughed. Now his baggy pants, became the color of Piccolo's, and he had Piccolo's cloak on now.

"Ha-ha! Now I'm Super Buukulo!" He walked out into the open, and then Dende and Mr. Popo rushed out. They gasped, and immediately realized that he had absorbed Piccolo, and Goku.

"Bah, too weak to absorb." Buukulo said and in a flash knocked them out; their unconscious bodies sprawled on the ground. Buukulo chuckled and reentered the time-chamber to train some more, just in case. He had learned from the many memories, this body now possessed of other villains and from the stories of previous villains, this body had heard. Beware arrogance, and you could never be too careful, were the lessons he had gotten from them. He began to train more.

**~Ultan's house~**

Ultan was about to go to sleep, when he suddenly felt Goku's and then Piccolo's energies disappear and another strange, and evil energy where they were. Then he lost it. It was in the lookout, and he picked up the phone, and called Vegeta. Vegeta himself answered.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING ME FOR!" Vegeta screamed into the receiver, but Ultan didn't even flinch. He calmly replied, "

Piccolo's and Goku's energies have disappeared and a strange, evil energy appeared, then disappeared."

"RGH! WE JUST BATTLED A FUCKIN FUSION OF OUR WORST ENEMIES! NOW I JUST WANT TO GO TO FUCKIN SLEEP!" Ultan waited for him to calm down, then he said

"Meet me there."

"WHY Y-" Vegeta began, but Ultan hung up. He was in midair about halfway to the Lookout, when he could see a brightly flaring aura heading towards him, and he could faintly hear screaming. _That would be Vegeta _He thought with a chuckle, and flew towards him. Vegeta saw him and began to scream at him,

"HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME! PRINCE OF A-"

"All Saiyans, I know." Ultan interrupted and Vegeta looked like he was going to explode.

"Look just calm down."

"FINE!" Vegeta screamed not very calmingly, and waited a few seconds. He was still furious obviously, but was no longer screaming at least mostly.

"I swear upon this god-damned backwater planet and all of it's pitiful god-damned inhabitants, that if you, lab-rat (Vegeta always make a rude nickname.), woke me up for no reason, I WILL SMASH YOUR GOD-DAMNED HEAD INTO A MILLION GOD-DAMNED PIECES SO GOD-DAMNED SMALL, YOU WILL NEED A GOD-DAMNED MICROSCOPE TO FIND THEM! Am I understood?"

"Yes." Ultan replied, and they continued to the Lookout. When they landed Vegeta looked over and said,

"The blasted little Namek, and that other one are unconscious." Ultan walked over and tried to rouse Dende and Mr. Popo, but had no success. He turned to Vegeta and said,

"We'd better search the Lookout."

"Damn. Why can't I just go to sleep…?" Vegeta muttered and with Ultan searched the whole Lookout, and couldn't find anything.

"Where's that blasted big Namek?" Vegeta asked irritably, and Ultan answered

"You're right, I don't see him, or Goku anywhere. If they were killed, highly unlikely, there bodies would be her, or at least Goku, because I doubt, there is a force in the universe strong enough to completely destroy Goku's body." Vegeta then said,

"Didn't you say that the damn intruder's energy disappeared? If it entered the Hyperbolic time-chamber that would appear to happen."

"You're right!" Ultan said and they walked back to the entrance to the time-chamber. Ultan walked over and tried to wake up Dende, and Mr. Popo again. This time they awoke.

"Uhh… Ultan! I was-" Dende began and Ultan said,

"Yes, I guessed you were attacked. But who attacked you? And do you know what happened to Goku, and Piccolo?" Mr. Popo rubbed his head and got up. Dende responded with

"Piccolo felt something and went to check it out. He didn't come back, and when we followed him, we found Super Buu! He was wearing Goku's blue shirt, Piccolo's purple pants, and his cape! He had just called himself Super Buukulo. We didn't know what to do, and then suddenly everything went black. That's all we know."

"Alright, so Super Buukulo, is still in the time-chamber, because we would of felt it if he left the Lookout." Ultan said then continued, " We have to try to surprise him." Vegeta however had a contrary opinion, and began to argue with Ultan. While they were distracted, they didn't see Super Buukulo peek out his head from the doors of the time-chamber. He then walked out and casually said

"Too late for surprise!" while he leered at them "Now, let's get started!" He said, this time his voice full of malice. Ultan and Vegeta turned towards him, then Ultan suddenly Instant Transmissioned away, and then came back, with Goten, Gohan, and Trunks. They all assumed a fighting stance, and Buukulo said evilly "Well, well, looks like the party's starting."


	7. Chapter Seven: To The Past!

**Warning: Super Buukulo, may seem rather OCish, and he kind of is. While he may seem too intelligent, remember, that when he absorbed Piccolo, in the show, he gained his intelligence.**

**Chapter Seven: To The Past!**

**~Kami's Lookout~**

Everybody stared at Buukulo, amazed and shocked. (Except for Ultan and Vegeta.) Super Buukulo stepped forward and said

"Well? Shall we get started?" Then everybody recovered and then Gohan said "Let's move this inside the time-chamber."

"Ah yes, you're foolish persistence on preventing anyone from being harmed. It doesn't matter, because I will win anyways. And I will have my revenge on all of you. I shall be gracious, and allow you to choose the place of your horrible and painful deaths." Buukulo said. Ultan stepped forward and said

"Gohan is right. But we need to fight away from the entrance, so we don't destroy it. We can escape, but I hear it is quite a pain to make a new one, so let's not fight there." "Fine. Like I said before, it does not matter." Buukulo said then walked back into the chamber. Everybody followed him, and then they all blasted away until they could no longer see the entrance. They faced off for a long time. Then finally Vegeta went SS9, and screamed,

"OH, FUCK THIS!" and charged straight at Buukulo. Buukulo quickly dodged Vegeta's irritated fist, then elbowed him in the gut. Vegeta gasped, and Buukulo threw him away from him, and then shot a 5000x Kame-Hame-Ha (**A.N.** Because SS6 had 100x, SS7 had 500x, SS8 had 1000x and SS9, which Super Buukulo absorbed, has 5000x.) Vegeta jumped out of the way and started to charge again but was then joined by a SS5 Goten, and Trunks, an SS3Gohan, and a SS7 Ultan. They all attacked. Trunks threw his sword at Buukulo, who caught it, then used it to deflect an energy barrage, then threw it at Ultan who formed his own sword, caught Trunks' and gave it to him. He then charged his sword with energy and stabbed Buukulo with it, while Gohan appeared behind him, and punched his head, then Goten, shot a 50x Kame-Hame-Ha directly at his chest and these attacks all hit at the same time. Ultan charged his sword with more energy and a wave blasted out from it in all directions. Buukulo suddenly threw them all back, who then said

"MY TURN!" and then rapidly punched Ultan in the gut, grabbed Gohan, threw him into Goten, then shouted

"HELLZONE GRENADE!" and then surrounded them with energy blasts. He closed them in on them, and then Ultan punched him in the back, threw him to the ground, and then flew up higher.

"Alright, time to try my new move! LIGHT CANNON!" He shouted and a blast of pure white energy blasted Buukulo, blowing away most of his chest, and severely damaging his limbs, and face. He of course regenerated then Ultan shouted

"DARK CANNON!" and a beam of pure dark energy blasted Buukulo. It had the same effect as the Light Cannon. Ultan then continued to blast him, alternating between Light and Dark. Meanwhile Vegeta prepared his Giga Shine, Trunks, charged up a God Breaker, Goten charged up a Bros. Kame-Hame-Ha with Gohan. When they released their attacks, Ultan then said

"Looks like I'll have to break out the big guns! ULTIMATE CANNON!" He shouted. He formed a Dark Cannon in one hand, and a Light Cannon in the other hand. He fused them together, and the other's attacks hit Buukulo Ultan launched his. It was a blast of half dark and half light energy. The already weakened Buukulo was almost destroyed. However there was still a fine powder left, which he regenerated from and then got up. He was very angry, and shouted, "I was gracious before. But now YOU LITTLE MIONKEYS HAVE MADE ME ANGRY! I'M SENDING YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!" He shouted and they battled again. They all exchanged blows, then Ultan had an idea how to give them a small boost. He quickly sent a telepathic message (Goku could do that, and so could Vegeta.) to Vegeta saying _Throw a power ball and I'll tell everybody except Gohan to not look, just trust me! _Ultan said to the others what he said he would then Vegeta threw the power ball. Gohan looked up at it and immediately transformed into a Golden Great Ape. He was brought back to consciousness by everybody shouting,

"GOHAN! IT'S US! COME ON!" and repeating it, while they battled Buukulo. Gohan regained control, then turned into a SS4, he then did what Goten had Trunks, had done in the battle against Shenbroby 17, and went to his peak, then released all of his energy, turning into a SS5. He turned and joined the battle. Nobody could track of what was happening, or really think. They had to just constantly battle, almost instinctually. Then Buukulo got very angry shouted

"THAT'S IT!", and then pushed them all away. He released a massive Super Explosive wave, knocking everybody but Ultan unconscious. He prepared to kill them, but Ultan flew at him, angry, and Buukulo began to pummel him. He was punched repeatedly in the gut, kicked in the face three times, kicked in the gut, the punched in the face, and thrown down; Buukulo flew back down, and began to pummel him more. Finally Ultan jumped back, so incredibly furious, he was shaking. His anger mounted, and Super Buukulo charged at him, and punched him. Then Ultan's energy skyrocketed, the ground shook, and he ascended to a SS9. Even now he couldn't stand up to Buukulo, but his friends had just awoken, and he then teleported away, and retrieved Senzu Beans for them. He in a flash gave them all one, then they prepared to fight again. Then Ultan phased behind Vegeta and whispered an idea in his ear.

"What! No! Rgh! Fine!" Vegeta said then phased next to Trunks.

"We're going to do the blasted Fusion Dance!" He said and Trunks complied and they began.

"Fuusioo…" They began and the others battled Buukulo. "ooooonnn" they continued, and the others were thrown back and Buukulo flew towards them. "HA!" They shouted and a bright light flared and everybody was thrown back. When the light cleared, Trunketa was revealed. His hair was the shape of Vegeta's and was black, with a purplish hue. He was wearing the Fusion vest, with the top half of Vegeta's suit underneath, with Trunks' pants, and his boots had the color scheme of Trunks' but Vegeta's shape. He also had two almost foot long bangs that began at the base of his widow's peak.

"Huh, pretty awesome. You wanna go? I'm a lot stronger now, you won't beat me." Trunketa said. He seemed to have Trunks' easygoing attitude. He ascended to SS9 launched himself at Buukulo, and Ultan joined in. They went so fast that the others only saw faint traces of them as they grappled and exchanged blows. Then they saw a giant explosion and they all stepped back. Trunketa was fiercely battling Buukulo, and then stepped back. He brought both of his hands back, formed a ball of energy in his hands, screamed

"GOD CANNON!", then a blast of yellow energy flew out of his hands and blasted Buukulo. It did massive damage, and Ultan shot his Ultimate Cannon again. Buu, still barely survived, and punched them both. They both charged their energy attacks again and fired again. Buukulo dodged, and stepped in close to Trunketa, and punched him, but Trunketa grabbed his hand and twisted it around. Him and Ultan together, unleashed a devastating barrage of fierce attacks, and Buukulo was overwhelmed. Buukulo jumped back and charged energy. He quickly used the Kaikosen to stun them, then charged energy. Blue energy gathered into his palm and he shouted

"EXPLOSIVE DEMON KAME-HAME-HA!" just as Trunketa and Ultan recovered. They quickly launched an Ultimate Cannon, and God Cannon. Their beams clashed and Buukulo was losing. AS the combined beams were just nanometers away from him, he suddenly snapped.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" He screamed, and let out an energy wave in all directions. Nut this was so incredibly powerful, not even Ultan thought he could withstand it on his own. He shouted

"MOVE IT! NOW!" and everybody flew away from the rapidly advancing tidal wave of energy. They flew away from it, just barely ahead until they reach the entrance. Then Trunketa shouted

"DEFEND THE ENTRANCE!" He shouted and they formed in a line, preparing to defend the entrance. _No! We can't do this! It's too powerful. I have to use it. _Ultan thought. Hr focused his energy, shouted "TIME FREEZE!" and put his fingers on his forehead to boost it's power. He looked around. It had worked. He flew towards the frozen Buukulo, and blasted him into the ground. _Alright, that's all the time I should take. It's very dangerous to do this. It's a good thing though I mastered a form, that doesn't need me to hold my breath. _He flew back to their position, and unfroze time. The energy wave dissipated, it's source interrupted.

"How did you do that!" Goten asked and Ultan replied

"Time Warp, my own technique."

"Wow!"Goten said, but then at that exact moment, Trunketa's fusion ran out, and they separated.

"DAMN IT!" Vegeta screamed, and in the distance Buukulo chuckled.

"We had the power to beat him, but it seems, not the time. I don't know who we'll win now." Trunks said.

"Well… There is one more fusion-"

"NO! No fuckin, god-damned way!" Vegeta said catching on to his intent. Ultan ignored him and continued

"The Potara Earrings."

"Well… that's very risky because it's normally permanent. Except for the case of Vegito, where Super Buu's stomach was nasty enough to separate them so we could use him," Trunks pointed to Buukulo "but the earrings might be our only chance… I'll do it!" Trunks decided, then turned to Vegeta.

"DAMN IT! Fine!" Vegeta said scowling, and Ultan then teleported away to the Supreme Kai's planet, because he could easily recognize the energy. He appeared and Supreme Kai turned around

"Ah, yes Ultan, I know you." He said and Ultan replied

"I assumed you would. Now I need Potara Earrings."

"Alright." Supreme Kai gave him them, and he left.

"Well then, no goodbye?" Supreme Kai asked.

Ultan returned and was about to hand the earrings to Vegeta when Trunks, when out of the blue, Buukulo launched an attack at them. They endured it, and he was about to attack them, when suddenly they heard a strange humming, and energy crackled in the air. They looked around, and suddenly a portal through time opened suddenly in front of them. They were sucked through it, including Buukulo, and they battled while they were floating in nothingness. Suddenly they were dumped in some kind of throne room, with a single black-hooded figure, with massive clawed hands sat on a throne, with another one beside him. The portal behind them was still open, but Buukulo was between them and it.

"whoo aree youu?" It asked in a slow bone-chilling voice. "whyy have youu invaded myy realmm? I mustt destroyy youu. Thiss iss an atrocityy."

"Oh yeah, freak? Bring it on!" Vegeta challenged.

"Finee." It said and stepped forward.

"Ahem, hello I'm still here?" Buukulo said and they turned towards him.

"Alright, Goten, and Gohan take that…thing. Vegeta and Trunks fuse, and then help me fight Super Buukulo." Ultan said

"Fine." Vegeta said and everybody else said

"Alright." They all assumed fighting stances.


	8. Chapter Eight: Back To The Future!

**Chapter Eight: Back To The Future!**

**~Unknown location and time~**

Goten and Gohan charged the strange creature, and battled with it. They went to their peaks, and grappled with each other. But then its allies joined the battle. Vegeta and Trunks quickly put on the earrings. They were pulled together, and a bright light flashed. And Vegetunks was born. His hair was still the shape of Vegeta's but it was purple, with a black tinge and of course the earrings. He was wearing Trunks' leather jacket, belt and gray pants. His boots were the shape of Trunks' but had the color scheme of Vegeta's. He had Trunks' sword, and sheath, with Vegeta's gloves. He stepped forward and said

"Alright, let's finish this up. I've got times to be in, things to do." Super Buukulo stepped back looking terrified.

"No… not another earring fusion… NO!" He recovered and shouted

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!"

"Alright then, bring it on." Vegetunks said, then ascended to SS9. Ultan charged at Buukulo at punched him in the face and threw him towards Vegetunks who punched his fist, clean through Buukulo's gut. Buukulo gasped for breath, and Vegetunks unleashed an energy wave from his hand sending Buukulo into a nearby mountain. He flew out of the wreckage, enraged, only to be blasted with Ultan's Ultimate Cannon, and Vegetunks' God Cannon. He crashed back into the ground and they flew after him, into the cloud of dust formed by the explosions, to continue the battle. Meanwhile Goten, and Gohan had been thrown back. They charged their energy, and shot a Bros. Kame-Hame-Ha at the creatures. They retaliated with a black energy attack. Gohan, and Goten pushed back, and overwhelmed them. The creatures flew back at them, and battered them with a barrage of punches.

"Agh! These things are getting stronger with time!" Gohan said and Goten nodded, before he was punched in the face. He fell to the ground, but recovered. Gohan and Goten stood side-by-side and battled again with the creatures, but there was too many of them. They blasted them back, and tried to rally their strength. As the creatures charged again, suddenly Buukulo was sent flying directly thought their group and scattering them, as Vegetunks, and Ultan chased after him. They punched him, in the gut, and face, then grabbed him in a bear hug, and then blasted a full body energy blast. Vegetunks put his hands to the side and charged energy. "BUSTER FLASH!" He shouted and put his hands together, and fired a blue blast. It disintegrated Buukulo's chest, and then Ultan ripped off Buukulo's arm, and stabbed it through Buukulo's chest. "hehe, that's going to heal a little awkward, huh?" Vegetunks said to Ultan who replied

"That's the point." He replied. As they expected when he regenerated he had a big arm, sticking through his chest, and while he tore it out, and regenerated the hole, they charged attacks.

"ULTIMATE," Ultan began and Vegetunks began

"GOD," and then they said in unison

"CANNON!" as a blast shot towards the surprised Buukulo and blasted him away. They turned towards each other, and Ultan said,

"We need to free the others. So we'll need to go inside him."

"I should let myself be absorbed, because then we'll also be separated too." Vegetunks said.

"No, you can't. Because when you are separated, we know from last time, that Buukulo can battle you inside of himself, and separated, you don't stand a chance of beating him. By myself, I can hold up for a while, long enough to free the others. We can find another way to separate you two later." Ultan replied

"Fine." Vegetunks said and they devised a plan. Buukulo seemed to have learned from last time, and if they presented an opportunity, for him to absorb them with them at full power, he might suspect. So they were gong to purposefully, tone down their attack just enough, to allow Buukulo to weaken and beat Vegetunks, then Ultan would come in. They prepared, and Buukulo approached them. He charged at Vegetunks, and Vegetunks weakened his block, just enough for Buukulo to break through it, and unleash a barrage of attacks on him. Vegetunks was also completely, not having any guard at all, so the attacks actually hurt him, until he was genuinely tired and beaten. Buukulo was about to absorb him, when suddenly Ultan leaped in front of him, and was absorbed instead. Ultan was suddenly tiny and inside of Buukulo's body. Around him, the bodies of Goku, Piccolo, and Majin Buu were in fleshy pink capsules, as nearby, some kind of nasty acidic fluid gurgled. He walked up to the capsules and right before he got there, Buukulo appeared, and tried to stop him. He quickly used Instant Transmission over there and disconnected them. Buukulo screamed, and disappeared. They others slowly got up, rubbing their heads. Ultan went over to Buu to try to get more information on how this had happened.

"Ooohhh…Buu's head hurts. Why you here?" Buu asked

"Never mind that. How did this happen. What's the last thing you remember?" Ultan asked

"Well, Buu absorbed with Uub had gone to city, to fight villains escaped from HFIL. Buu attacked by… um… Buu thinks they were Baby, Super 17, and one Buu didn't recognize. He was big, with green hair, and eyes, were a white, no black dot in middle. They put thing on Buu's wrist, and suddenly Buu remember no more." Buu said

"That other one was Broly. They must have wanted Kid Buu to fuse with them as well, but I guess he refused. But since Majin Buu was in Majuub, he must have been automatically absorbed by Kid Buu, and become Super Buu. Wait… That's it! We just need to destroy that!" Ultan said, now remembering, a strange device he had seen, but not really noticed on Buukulo's wrist. Meanwhile, Buukulo had reverted back to Kid Buu. He snarled, but in a flash, he was unconscious on the ground. The others escaped from his body, through the holes in it. They reverted back to their original sizes then. Ultan walked up to Kid Buu, and blasted the device off his wrist. He reverted back to Uub, and he groaned and got up.

"Huh, amazing how such a little thing, could make so much evil power." Goku said, but then they were reminded the sound of Goten, and Gohan battling the robed, and hooded creatures reminded them they weren't done here yet. Goku charged and helped them. Vegetunks sat back, and Ultan walked over to Buu and said

"Come on. You need to refuse with Majuub." Buu did that and Majuub, sat before them again. They turned to see the creatures unconscious.

"How do we get back?" Goten asked

"The portal is still open." Ultan said

"Oh. I knew that. I was just testing you." Goten said and walked towards the portal.

"Yeah suure." Vegetunks said and they all left. Soon they were back on the lookout, with Dende, and Mr. Popo, who wad ice packs on their heads.

"Well, I'm glad that's over!" the ever cheerful Goku said

"Um… hello? How am I going to unfuse?" Vegetunks asked

"I think we should ask KibitoKai." Ultan said, and he, Goku, and Vegetunks teleported to the KibitoKai's world. KibitoKai, and the Elder Kai, were currently playing a game of cards.

"Oh, hello. What? It's an Earth game. Even caretakers of the universe get bored sometimes."

"Well, anyways I was wondering, do you know of any way to separate a Potara fusion?" Ultan asked

"No, I'm sor-" KibitoKai began to be interrupted by Elder Kai saying

"actually I have been working on a technique to separate Kibito and the Supreme Kai but it might work on you too."

"Alright!" Vegetunks exclaimed and KibitoKai said

"I think I'll stay fused. I've gotten used to this and I kind of like it."

"Ok. Well time to start.' Elder Kai said and stepped towards Vegetunks

"This may hurt a little." One hour later, they were separated. And gasping in pain.

"YOU SON OF A-' Vegeta began but Goku yelled

"NOT NICE PERSON!" to drown him out,

"YOU SAID IT WOULD HURT A LITTLE!" Vegeta continued and Elder Kai said

"Hey, if you want pain, I can get the giant tweezers I used to regrow Goku's tail."

"On second-oof-thought he's-agh- fine." Trunks said stepping in front of Vegeta, managing to be a little less profane as Vegeta uttered a stream of curses, which would melt the ears off a sailor.

"I think it's time to go." Ultan said and they all left. At the Lookout, they said and goodbye and all dispersed. Ultan was last and as heft he thought. _I'm finally glad, we can have a little break in the constant battling. Even The Ultimate Saiyan needs a break sometime. _

**Well that's it. I'm going to make a Part 3 so I'm not done with the series yet, but I might be taking a little break to pursue other projects. And I have to give thanks to Goliad, who is the ONLY person to review my story, the ONLY person to put it on an alert, and the ONLY person to favorite it, so thanks, Goliad. I appreciate the support. Also those hooded, and robed figures WILL play a role in the next story.**

**If you need an image of Vegetunks this is a link for it. ./2011/04/vegetunks_another_fusion_by_. **

** Here's the link for an image of Trunketa.**

** .com/dragonballaffanon/images/2/21/Normal_ **

**Also just to remind you, I TAKE NO credit, and AM DESERVING OF NONE for Vegetunks, and Trunketa. The ONLY thing in here I came up is Ultimate Saiyan transformation, the character The Ultimate Saiyan, and that hooded creature. Also I'm not sure if Shenbroby 17 is mine, thought I think I'm the only one to think of it, Super Buukulo has probably been thought of before, so NOT mine. Sorry about that, but I just wanted to make sure you guys knew that, or remind you. Bye for now.**


End file.
